Zderzak Łągiewki
Zderzak Łągiewki – rzekome urządzenie wynalezione przez Lucjana Łągiewkę, które może służyć jako zderzak samochodowy. Przy zderzeniu zamienia energię kinetyczną samochodu na energię obracającego się koła zamachowego przy zastosowaniu specjalnej przekładni. Według wynalazcy zderzak zmniejsza przyśpieszenie odczuwane przez pasażerów w chwili zderzenia. Nie istnieje jednak żadne doświadczalne potwierdzenie hipotezy, że obracające się koło zmniejsza przyspieszenia ciał znajdujących się obok. Jedną z konsekwencji postulowanych przez Łągiewkę zjawisk byłoby zanegowanie zasad zachowania pędu. Opis działania według Łągiewki Dla zapoznania się z hipotezą zasady działania przedstawioną przez Łągiewkę kluczowe znaczenie mają dwa oddzielne zjawiska: odprowadzenia energii podczas zderzenia oraz zmiany przyśpieszenia w przekładni. Istotne tu jest negowanie przez Łągiewkę zasad dynamiki Newtona. "Przekładnia inercji" Łągiewka postuluje możliwość skonstruowania przekładni, która pozwala na skrócenie lub wydłużenie drogi zderzenia. Konsekwencją możliwości istnienia takiej przekładni byłoby to, że moglibyśmy zaprojektować mechanizm, który rozdziela energię zderzenia w dowolnych proporcjach. Jak na razie nie istnieje żadne doświadczenie potwierdzające tę hipotezę. Z tego punktu widzenia rozważania Łągiewki są czysto teoretycznymi spekulacjami, nie mającymi potwierdzenia w eksperymentach. Łągiewka zauważył, iż można "przełożyć" przez przekładnię masę inercyjną tak, aby masa inercyjna biorącego udział w zderzeniu samochodu i koła zamachowego zachowywały się jako mniejsze lub większe niż rzeczywiste - w zależności od stosunku przekładni. m_1' = \frac {m_1} {i} , gdzie i'' stosunek przekładni. Zastosowanie przekładni skutkuje tym, że stosunek odbieranych energii zależy już nie tylko od stosunku mas odbierających energię, ale również od przełożenia przekładni mechanizmu rozdzielającego energię zderzenia. Według wynalazcy zderzak nie niweluje siły inercji. Wartość siły reakcji zderzaka jest równa sile aktywnej na zderzak podczas zderzenia. Zmniejszone jest jedynie przyśpieszenie oddziałujące na samochód (i pasażerów). Jeżeli siła hamująca ''F oddziałuje na samochód o masie m_1 z opóźnieniem a_1 poprzez przekładnię, to po drugiej stronie przekładni dynamicznie wartość siły F'' nie ulega zmianie ale przy i \neq 1 zmienia się droga hamowania i opóźnienie- :: F = m_1 a_1 = (m_1 i) (\frac {a_1} {i}) = (m_1 i) a_1' gdzie i - przełożenie przekładni. Zatem według wynalazcy samochód i pasażerowie odczują mniejsze przyśpieszenie a_1'=a_1/i mimo że poddani będą takiej samej sile inercji ''F jak zderzak. Według Łągiewki występowanie zjawiska zmiany "widzianych" mas inercyjnych pozwala zmieniać w przekładni przyśpieszenie oddziałujące na ciało (bez zmiany oddziałującej siły). W chwili obecnej nie istnieje żaden eksperyment dla którego i'' nie równałoby się 1. Konsekwencją byłby brak zasady zachowania pędu, która jest sprawdzona doświadczalnie w doświadczeniach od skali jądrowej do skali astronomicznej. Postulaty Łągiewki"Energetyczna natura mechaniki" cz. II, Lucjan Łągiewka, 2000 Łągiewka na podstawie pracy doświadczalnej wysunął następujące - dotąd niezweryfikowane - hipotezy: 1. W sytuacji jednoczesnego oddziaływania trzech ciał (bez przekładni)- gdy ciało sprawcze m_1 w całości pozbywa się całej swojej energii kinetycznej na rzecz ciał m_2 i m_3 to stosunek energii kinetycznej uzyskanej przez nie jest odwrotnie proporcjonalny do stosunku w/w mas: \frac {\Delta Ek_3} {\Delta Ek_2} = \frac {m_2} {m_3} Układem doświadczalnym jest trójnik hydrauliczny z tłokami umieszczonymi w trzech wylotach. Załóżmy że wyloty trójnika i tłoki mają takie same przekroje poprzeczne, wewnątrz znajduje się płyn nieściśliwy (ciecz), tłoki i ciecz mają pomijalną masę (i bezwładność) w stosunku do ciał m_1 - m_3 a siły tarcia tłoków o ścianki wylotów trójnika są pomijalnie małe. Tłoki są ponumerowane 1-3. Ciało m_1 wpycha tłok 1 do wewnątrz trójnika a tłoki 2 i 3 odpychają ciała m_2 i m_3 . W tych warunkach, ciśnienie w całej cieczy i wynikające z niego siły parcia F działające na wszystkie tłoki będą jednakowe. Przekazanie energii odbywa się w określonym czasie t ; po nim ruch tłoków już nie występuje, ciało m_1 znajduje się w spoczynku a ciała m_2 i m_3 , przyspieszone przez tłoki 2 i 3 znajdują się w ruchu jednostajnym prostoliniowym. Niezależnie od chwilowych wartości siły F , nadaje ona masom m_2 i m_3 przyspieszenie wynikające z II ZDN a = \frac {F}{m} przy czym przy założeniu stałej siły (co nie zmienia proporcji podziału, bo działa ona tak samo na oba ciała w każdym momencie) i szybkości początkowej 0 wynikającej z warunków doświadczenia, s=\frac {at^2}{2} Drogi tłoków 2 i 3 oraz ciał m_2 i m_3 razem z nimi, dzielą się proporcjonalnie do przyspieszeń i odwrotnie proporcjonalnie do mas. Jednakowa siła F wykonuje na rzecz tych ciał pracę mechaniczną zgodnie z wzorem W=Fs , co oznacza że energia kinetyczna uzyskana przez ciała m_2 i m_3 powinna podzielić się odwrotnie proporcjonalnie do mas. 2. Wprowadzenie dowolnego rodzaju przekładni (np. hydraulicznej lub sprężynowej) pozwala na zmianę inercji mas ciał, które w tym procesie zmieniają swoją energię. Ciało o masie m_1 oddziaływające na inne masy w trakcie zderzenia przyjmuje nową inercję, której wartość jest zależna od wielkości przełożenia zastosowanej przekładni. ( m_1' = \frac {m_1} {i} , gdzie ''i stosunek przekładni ) 3. Przekładnia w układzie statycznym przekłada drogi i siły, ale w układzie dynamicznym jedynie drogi, bo siły są równe. ( a_1 m_1 = (\frac {a_1} {i}) (m_1 i) 4. W układzie przekładni przymocowanej do ziemi tj. m_3 \to\infty ciało m_1 , wykonuje pracę na ciele m_2 , lecz na drodze s_2 (a nie jak by się mogło wydawać na drodze s_1 ): s_1 = i s_2 , gdzie i'' przełożenie przekładni. Do wzoru na prace wykonaną bierzemy rzeczywistą drogę na której dokonano pracy, po stronie ciała, które odebrało energię, a nie po stronie ciała sprawczego. \Delta Ek_1 = - m_1 a_2 s_2 5. Wg Łągiewki siła jest zewnętrznym objawem przepływu energii kinetycznej przekazywanej od masy do innej masy. Przepływ energii kinetycznej ma charakter pierwotnego procesu w stosunku do wtórnie pojawiających się sił i chociaż procesy te realizują się jednocześnie w czasie, to siły stanowią jakby „uboczny produkt” tego przepływu. Potencjalne zastosowanie Na chwilę obecną nie istnieje żadne znane praktyczne zastosowanie zderzaka Łągiewki. Tym niemniej zwolennicy zderzaka proponują różne jego hipotetyczne zastosowania * Zastosowanie dowolnego zderzaka zmniejsza przenoszone przyśpieszenie na pasażerów. W przypadku zderzaka Łągiewki, zgodnie z dzisiejszym stanem wiedzy, przyśpieszenie przenoszone na pasażerów nie może zostać zmniejszone dzięki "przekładni inercji". Przyspieszenie jest dokładnie tako samo jak w przypadku strefy zgniotu, zmieniać się może jedynie jego profil (zależność przyspieszenia od czasu). * Gdyby zderzak Łągiewki działał tak, jak tego chce wynalazca, zderzak zamontowany tylko w jednym z samochodów uczestniczących w zderzeniu, przejmowałby całą energię kinetyczną zderzenia i zmniejszał przyspieszenie pasażerów obu samochodów. * Wbudowanie zderzaka Łągiewki w podwozie pozwoliłby zastąpić strefę zgniotu w samochodach. Nawet przy przekroczeniu siły zderzenia nominalnej dla przekładni sprężynowych zderzak wciąż spełniałby swoją funkcję ochrony pasażerów odbierając maksymalną energie do jakiej został zaprojektowany, ale niszcząc końcowy układ odbioru energii, czyli koła zamachowe. Zderzak mógłby być dzielony na mniejsze sekwencje, aby zmniejszyć bezwładność kół zamachowych. * Zwolennicy zderzaka Łągiewki twierdzą, że upowszechnienie zasad działania zderzaka Łągiewki może mieć olbrzymie znaczenie dla zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa komunikacji - w przemyśle samochodowym, kolejowym, lotnictwie (spadochroniarstwie), jak również w budownictwie wstrząsoodpornym oraz w akustyce. Dotychczasowe prace nad zderzakiem nie potwierdzają tej tezy. Analiza fizyczna i techniczna Fizyka Według fizyki przyspieszenie jakiemu podlega ciało zależy od siły działającej na ciało. Dlatego zatrzymanie ciała wymaga działania siły, natomiast zgodnie z hipotezą Łągiewki możliwe byłoby zatrzymanie ciała bez działania siły (bądź przy działaniu siły mniejszej niż F=ma . Nie istnieje doświadczalne potwierdzenie tej hipotezy. Zadaniem układu chroniącego osoby/urządzenie jest zapewnienie możliwie jak najmniejszego przyspieszenia, w celu zatrzymania ciała, co bez względu na sposób jego uzyskania przy zadanej drodze i przyjęciu stałej wartości przyspieszenia podczas zatrzymywania jest równe: :: a = \frac {v^2} {2s} Dla deklarowanego przez Ł. zatrzymania pojazdu z prędkości 50 km/h (przy którym rzekomo woda miała nie wylewać się ze szklanki stojącej w samochodzie) przy uderzeniu w przeszkodę nieruchomą nieodkształcalną otrzymujemy \frac {(14m/s)^2} {2m} = 98 m/s^2 czyli dziesięciokrotność przyspieszenia ziemskiego. Droga '''s' jest drogą zatrzymania pojazdu, a w przypadku zderzenia jest to droga, o którą deformuje się część pojazdu przed kabiną pasażerów, bez względu na sposób deformacji (strefa zgniotu/zderzak Łągiewki). Technika Zderzak Łągiewki pełni funkcję jak strefa zgniotu w samochodzie, ale może być bardziej zawodny, wymaga zwiększenia długości pojazdu, przy przekroczeniu siły zderzenia, gdy przekładnie ulegną zniszczeniu, przestaje działać, zwiększa masę pojazdu. Przy zderzeniach przy większych prędkościach zderzak musiałby być bardzo długi. Do tego wymagana jest duża wytrzymałość przekładni między tymi dwoma elementami. Pozostaje też poważny problem co zrobić z energią zgromadzoną w wyniku zderzenia. Były propozycje, aby zastosować go jako zderzak pociągowy (zderzenia w linii pojazdu, które miałyby być mniej szkodliwe dla przekładni). Pomysł ten nie doczekał się realizacji, ponieważ zwykłe zderzaki kolejowe są sprawdzone i prostsze w konstrukcji. Prototyp Prototyp zderzaka był zbudowany i testowany na AGH w Krakowie. Jak dotąd nie istnieje żadna praktyczna realizacja zderzaka Łągiewki mimo komercyjnych (firma Macrodynamix) prób zbudowania prototypu. Budowane i demonstrowane prototypy były skomplikowanymi konstrukcjami o znacznej długości wystające przed pojazd. Szanse na upowszechnienie Ze względu na to, iż zderzak nie wyszedł poza fazę prototypową i dotąd nie udało się skonstruować urządzenia o przydatności technicznej ze względu na wady takie jak duża masa i zawodność, urządzenie nie jest stosowane w żadnym sprzęcie komunikacyjnym. Zderzak nie wyszedł poza fazę prototypową, ale koncepcja jest rozwijana i znajduje uznanie u coraz większej ilości osób, także związanych z nauką. Przykładem może być zaangażowanie w pracę nad koncepcją profesora doktora habilitowanego Stanisława Gumuły z Akademii Górniczo Hutniczej w Krakowie. Zderzak Łągiewki doczekał się uznania w postaci nagród na tegorocznej wystawie wynalazków z Genewie, na której zdobył Złoty Medal. Na tej samej wystawie otrzymał także: - Medal Ministerstwa Edukacji, Nauki, Młodzieży i Sportu Rumunii, - GORODISSKY & PARTNERS Patent and Trademark Attorneys Ip Lawyers – Rosja, - Special Honorific Merit Award – przyznany przez Republikę Portugalii. Wcześniej zderzak otrzymał Nagrodą Targów Innowacji Gospodarczych i naukowych INTARG - KATOWICE 2003. Najważniejsze publikacje naukowe dotyczące zderzaka i koncepcji Energetycznego Przetwornika Akumulacyjno Rozproszeniowego (EPAR): - Journal of Technical Physics, - Jornal of Powertrain and Transport KONES, - Przegląd Techniczny, - Przegląd Komunikacyjny, - Czasopismo Techniczne Mechanika (Wydawnictwo Politechniki Krakowskiej). Projekt otrzymał oficjalne wsparcie Naczelnej Organizacji Technicznej. Autor wynalazku zainicjował powstanie Projektu EPAR, którego najważniejszym zadaniem jest rozwój koncepcji Energetycznego Przetwornika Akumulacyjno Rozproszeniowego (EPAR) i wprowadzenie go do powszechnego użytku. Na 38. Międzynarodowych Targach Wynalazków Genewa 2010 Centrum Badawczo-Rozwojowe EPAR Sp. z o.o. otrzymało złoty medal za wynalazek "zderzak Łągiewki" . W ramach Projektu EPAR działają: - Centrum Badawczo Rozwojowe EPAR – Jednostka naukowa skoncentrowana na wytwarzaniu nowej myśli technicznej (patentów) i intelektualnej poprzez intensywne badania naukowe - Fundacja Naukowa EPAR – organizacja realizująca cele związane ze wspieraniem innowacyjności, badań naukowych oraz promocji rozwiązań technicznych - Stowarzyszenie Naukowe EPAR – pozarządowa organizacja publiczna skoncentrowana na prowadzeniu działań edukacyjnych oraz transferze informacji z zakresu badań naukowych Project Epar. Linki zewnętrzne * Lista nagrodzonych na 38. Międzynarodowych Targach Wynalazków Genewa 2010: (plik pdf) * Opis projektu oraz materiały filmowe obrazujące działanie zderzka Łągiewki - project-epar.pl * Jakub Wróblewski - http://www.jakubw.pl/zderzak/index.html * Racjonalista.pl * zderzak.jakubw.pl Kategoria:Polskie wynalazki Kategoria:Pseudonauka